Story Time
by dontletthenarglessneakuponyou
Summary: Tony and Pepper are married and happy with a little girl, Alex. When she has a nightmare it is up to Pepper to tell her baby girl a bedtime story. T for Nargles.


**Thanks for reading. Review if you have any questions, comments, or suggestions. :)**

**~Klarissa**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own anything but my own ideas, everything else goes to the original owners.**

* * *

Tony had been dragged to team bonding time by Bruce and Steve, not that Virginia Pepper Potts was complaining at being left behind. She smiles as she leans back on the chaise lounge with a martini in her hand, enjoying the quiet for one of the first times since she married Tony five years ago.

He had finally proposed, though she believed it took some pushing from both Rhodes and Bruce, and her wedding was perfect, though she kept her name. Maria Hill and Natasha were her bridesmaids; she had grown very close to both women, especially Maria when she came to work for Stark Industry's. Tony had Rhodey as his best man, and Thor conducted the ceremony, as he was royalty, and volunteered to do it. They kept the wedding very small, just the Avengers and a couple work friends. Tony had insisted upon throwing a huge reception in central park. She couldn't remember much now, but she did remember parts of Rhodey's speech; "I'm not Tony, so I'll stick to the cards" "Tony and Pepper were meant to be together, but I was still on that rooftop first"; She remembered her first and last dances with Tony, her feet really hurt by the end; she also remembered Tony smashing cake in her face, but holding back to not hurt her.

So much had passed since that day. Thor came back to Earth to stay with Jane, Steve better actuated himself with the 21st century, Bruce moved into Stark Tower and made great use of the labs and resources, and Stark Industries had grown and was now number one in the world in clean energy, preventing world hunger, and saving the animals. But the biggest change came about six months after the wedding when Pepper told Tony that she was pregnant.

Tony immediately bought dozens of baby books online, chooses his favorite room in Malibu where he had JARVIS draw up some basic designs for a nursery, and had a good couple panic attacks in the time period of an hour before Pepper managed to calm him down. Needless to say, Tony was ecstatic. The first thing he vowed was to always be there for their child, never to let them believe they don't have worth or that he doesn't care.

Discussing names was a 'fun' subject for Pepper. She fondly remembers when she asked everybody what they thought. Tony and Clint both responded with their own names and a junior added to the end, for both a boy and a girl. Natasha told her to look up what baby names mean, and chose something. Bruce told her to go with her gut instinct, as it would be a motherhood thing and Steve agreed with him. Thor said that the baby should be named Pop Tarts in order to show "respect for the fine Midgardian product". Maria and Rhodey, who were named the Godparents upon telling everyone they were having a baby, were the most helpful at the time as they sat down with her, and helped her shoot off names. She finally had a list. Boy: William, Cameron, or Anthony Jr. Girl: Kiera, Alexandra, or Luna.

"Mommy! Mommy!" A high pitched voice cries out, interrupting Pepper's thoughts. Quickly making her way to her little girl's room, Pepper turns the light on and scoops her 4 year old up. "Mommy, there is a monster under my bed." Big blue eyes just like Tony's looked up at her with tears shining through.

"I am positive there is nothing under Miss Alex's bed besides some laundry and stuffed animals Mrs. Potts." The automated voice interrupted immediately. "Perhaps a story would make Miss Alex feel better." JARVIS always had the best suggestions.

"Would you like a story Alex?" The nod confirmed Pepper's question, so she tucked her daughter under the covers, and climbed on the bed with her. "Have I told you the story of your great-great-great-grandmother?" Pepper asked kindly, already knowing that she hadn't, but waited for her little girl to shake her head anyways. "Well, it is a thrilling story with far off places, daring sword fights, and a prince in disguise." Pepper gave her daughter a wink, well they giggled. Before she could begin the story, Pepper noticed Alex yawn and start to nod off.

"I do believe that we will have to stick to the short version tonight. Once upon a time, there was a castle, and in that castle lived a prince, who got himself and his staff, cursed by an enchantress, to become household furniture until the prince found true love. Your great-great-great-grandmother and your great-great-grandfather both lived in the castle and were cursed as well. Your great-great-great-grandmother became a tea pot, and lived in the kitchens with her son who became a tea cup. Mrs. Potts and her son Chip together with the other staff members, helped their Prince find love in a young girl and break the curse. They all lived happily ever after. And you are already asleep aren't you."

Pepper smiles at her daughter who fell fast asleep to the sound of her mother's voice. Instead of waking the young girl again by getting up, Pepper decides to just sleep in bed with her, and snuggles in for a long night. This is how Tony finds his two girls the next morning when he gets back from Avenger's Bonding Time.

* * *

**For now this is a one-shot, but I might expand it later.**

**IF I did would you prefer:**

**~Short flashes of life in Avenger's Tower**

**~full length story with Alex as a child getting into shenanigans**

**~full length story with Alex as a teen, running around SHIELD and helping out her dad**

**~An Agents of SHIELD crossover**


End file.
